


Roman Gets Pranked

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Cheering Up, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Messy, Pranks, glittery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Roman gets pranked. But it's okay. It made Virgil happy so he won't complain.Based off of a Tumblr post I made. Enjoy.





	Roman Gets Pranked

It was time to start recording the new video. Thomas hoped he could get his facets to tell a little bit more about the "Dark Sides" after they let that bombshell lose in the last video. After he finished setting up the camera and did the introduction, he called for his four main facets. Virgil, surprisingly, was the first to show up with a dull greeting followed by Patton with a cheerful greeting. Logan came out next, fully prepared to participate in the next video. They waited for a little while but Roman didn't show. Everyone stared at his spot, wondering what was going on, but he continued not to show.

 

"Um… Roman?" Thomas asked.

 

"I'm not coming out!" The fanciful side shouts. "Just do the video without me. I'll answer from here." They continued to stare at Roman's spot before Logan sank down to fetch him. "No! I'm not going out there!"

 

"Stop being a pest Roman," Logan answered calmly. "I understand that your looks are currently less than ideal…" This made the three remaining onlookers stare at each other with confusion. "… but Thomas called us for a reason. Now get up there or I'll tell the Dragon Witch you're too sick to fight." They heard a grumpy sigh from the princely facet and a grumbled 'fine' before Logan reappeared in his spot. They waited for another few seconds before Logan cleared his throat. Roman slowly rose to his spot and Thomas, Patton, and Virgil stared at Roman in shock.

 

Roman was a royal mess. There was whipped cream in his hair with fluffy white feathers sticking out at every angle, both in his hair and on his face; he had on horribly bold and bright makeup on that clashed with everything, Virgil could slightly smell cream cheese almost like it was used as deodorant, and fuzzies seem to stick to Roman's face way to easily.

 

Roman looked around the room at everyone's faces. Thomas and Patton were in shock, Logan looked bored (even though he's sure he could see the start of a smirk on Logan's face), and Virgil had a constipated look on his face. As soon as Virgil's and Roman's eyes connected, the angsty facet couldn't hold it in anymore. It started off as a smirk, which turned into a snort that morphed into a low chuckle. Pretty soon, Virgil was full out laughing at how ridiculous Roman looked.

 

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

 

"I got pranked, okay?" Roman snapped.

 

"Now Kiddo," Patton scolds to the, still, laughing facet. "It isn't very nice to prank someone this much all at once."

 

"Yeah, Virg," Thomas agreed. "This is a little excessive."

 

"I didn't do it!" Anxiety defended, a smile still on his face from his laughter.

 

"Then why are you laughing?" Roman asks with a glare. Virgil lets out a huffed laugh, trying to take the feathery side seriously with great difficulty.

 

"Cause, whoever did this is a freakin' genius!" While Thomas and Patton stared at Virgil, whose attention was now on the other two, Logan noticed the small smile on Roman's face that was directed at the angsty side. While everyone else was distracted, Roman sunk out to go clean himself up. This is when Thomas realized that Logic had been quiet for a while.

 

"You okay, Logan?" Thomas asked, gaining everyone's attention.

 

"Oh, yes," Logan answered. "I'm just surprised he actually went through his little plan," he states absentmindedly. When he noticed the remaining three staring at him, he realized that he must have said that last part out loud.

 

"Care to elaborate, pocket protector?" Virgil asked, still smiling from the sight of Roman's pranked self.

 

"Cause it sounds to me like your implying that Roman pranked himself," Patton added.

 

"He did," Logan answered, surprising everyone. He then regaled them about how Roman barged into his room the other day asking if pranking himself could make someone laugh, leaving out the part where Roman found out about his secret dad joke collection. "From the looks of it," Logan finishes, turning to Vigil's still smiling face. "It went better than I would have expected.

 

"Wait, so princy did all of this just to make Virgil laugh?" Thomas asks, just to clarify. Logan nodded.

 

"Why would he do that?" Virgil asked, not understanding why.

 

"You have been down ever since Deceit showed up, kiddo," Patton explained.

 

"Yes," Logan agreed. "I believe Roman cares more about you than he lets on."

 

"Why would he care about me? All we do is fight and argue," Virgil counters. Logan and Patton share a knowing look that makes Thomas and Virgil confused.

 

"It's not our place to tell, Virg," Patton counters. It wasn't long after that when Roman finally returned, clean and glittery. He immediately noticed the odd looks he was getting.

 

"What?" Roman asked.

 

"How are you planning to catch your pranker if you don't know who it was?" Virgil asked, not letting on that he knew the truth.

 

"It was probably just another prince trying to throw me off my game," Princy waves off nervously. "I'll just take care of it later." The others pretend to believe Roman's weak lie for the rest of the video. Once the Facets returned to Thomas' mindscape, Virgil snuck into Roman's room and quickly gave Roman a hug and a quiet 'thank you' before escaping back to his own room before Roman could react, a shy smile on both of their faces. Quietly, Roman promised himself that he would make Virgil smile and laugh again. It was now his secret mission.


End file.
